Black Blood
by CuteYami
Summary: Title in progress. Darkness lurks in dreams just like light. What does one do when the shadows are threatening not only themselves, but those around them? Undergoing revision.
1. Warning from Beyond

**Black Blood**

_Yugi, Tea and Joey experience dreams of a darker Yami possessing their own Yami as he warns them of danger, Yami soon starts having the nightmares himself. Everyone is led to believe the darkness is targeting Yami, but he fears it's after Yugi, no-one knows the real target but the darkness itself._

* * *

**Chapter 1-Warning from Beyond**  
The roar of the thunder overhead shook the ground to its core, the frightened remained below as the heavens growled and threw down the thunder from above. The night sky invisible to those from the ground as the grey clouds above blocked the stars from view, only one star was visible and that was not one of light from a distant soul, that was the hair of a small boy as he darted between the rain drops, despite his slow rush, Yugi Muto was the name of the boy, the world champion when it came to games, he had grown up with them, after all, his family owned one of the many games shop in the Japanese town of Domino City. He panted as the raindrops pelted his clothes and skin, the occasional clang from the golden pyramid shaped pendant that hung around his neck. Nothing more than the sight of his family, small and broken as it may be, reigned in his mind, nothing about the horrific weather, nothing about his own legs that ached and howled for rest, nothing but the faces he longed to see. The shop came into view, he smiled, his destination right ahead, nothing could possibly go wrong when he was so close, he mentally scolded himself, knowing his luck, something terrible was always going to happen, especially when unexpected, when hope brimmed from the grey cloud edges, the sunlight peering through, but right now, no possible disaster came to mind. Finally, the overhanging roof sheltered him from the rain, he was safe once again. He shook the rain from him like an animal erasing the cold from their form; he then ruffled his damp hair with his hands, eliminating the excess moisture. He pulled open the door, the room inside remained empty, dark, cold, nothing. Yugi forced his way inside, slamming the door shut behind him, panting from the excess force it had taken for him to arrive at his now deserted home. What had happened? Where were his friends? Why was it so devastating outside? Where was his other half?

"What's going on?" Yugi asked aloud.

He stepped inside the darkness further, only the creek of his shoe replied no sound or sign of Yami or his Grandpa, they had disappeared. A dark howl from the extreme storm outside brushed his ear drums, a howl that sent a chill down his spine; this must have been the disaster he had expected, the one that he had scolded himself for, the one he had feared. His friends were nowhere, his family disappeared, the weather outside terrible, maybe symbolizing the predicament he had found himself in. He began to order himself to wake, to get out of this nightmare all around him, there was no possible way this could be real. A crash. He whipped himself around to see what it was, not a loud explosive crash, just like a trip, he found what he had been looking for, his other half, Yami, laid before him, face-down, blood streaked his arm as it did the wall beside him. Yugi rushed to his side, pulling his twin from the ground slightly and finding his face pale, his breath lagging, he brushed his fallen twin's cheek, it wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm, something had gone wrong while he was away. He held Yami's head close to his own, his cheek brushing Yami's forehead, there was something more he had to be able to do, there was no telling what condition Yami was truly in.

"Yugi" Yami rasped.

Yugi turned down to Yami below, his glassy crimson eyes had opened, an attack was written in Yugi's mind, the proof on Yami's arm, Yugi pulled the Pharaoh twin away, allowing the pair to survey the damage around.

"What happened?"  
"I don't know, we were waiting for you when all of a sudden, darkness took over, the Puzzle stood no chance. I don't remember what happened after long" Yami explained. "I was able to use the Puzzle to give us sight of the beast, but it evaded the light, the shadows reigns, then I heard what sounded like pottery, then it crashed into the back of my head, everything just blanked".

"You were attacked" Yugi hissed. "What happened to Grandpa?"

Yami made no reply, it was clear that either the elder man had made no fight attempt and escaped, or he had been kidnapped, worst Yugi could think of was that man had met his maker. It was too horrible to think about, to lose his legal guardian, despite Yami's position over him, his spiritual guardian, but sometimes, it was meant to work both ways, this was one of those times. They were supposed to protect each other in times of need, despite the strength of the other, the mental cunning, the ability to just supernatural powers. Yugi turned away for a moment, furniture had been tipped, ornaments broken, smashed, shattered, their lives overturned, the home was in ruins, there was no way to tell what had happened or the condition of his loved ones.

"Who could have done this?" Yugi asked. "I can't think of anyone that remains, what are we going to do?"

Again, no reply from Yami, Yugi just continued to look away, obvious to the fact that the one in his arms had slipped away again, his hand twitching by his knees. Yugi turned back to his fallen half; the Pharaoh's eyes snapped over with a blank look staring up at his fortress, his hand withdrew itself into a fist. There was no warning before Yugi felt the force of the violent gesture within himself; he coughed as his other half pulled the fist away.

"What the-?" he asked.

Yami glared up at him, his eyes remained dark and blank. No emotion. No feeling. No sympathy. No pain. No soul. Yugi gasped in horror, this was not Yami, at least, not any more. He pulled away, the dry blood on Yami's arm caught his sight as he slipped backwards, it seemed the attacker had used some weapon to possess Yami and turn him into the mindless warrior before him. He backed away, now able to force himself away from the ground, fear plastered his face and drained all colour, his eyes twitched nervously. Yami just approached him silently, the howl of the wind rang through Yugi's ears, it wrapped itself around Yami's body, the hairs on the back of Yugi's neck stood on end, whether that was from the darkness Yami now showed him or from the bitterness of the cold and dark around him, he did not know. He could feel the fear approaching him, wrapping itself around his leg and crawling upwards, Yami just glared lifelessly as he continued his slow and dramatic approach, Yugi felt like yelling out at Yami, trying to awaken him from his dark state, but it was no use, the mind-link had somehow died, died like his hopes of finding out what had happened and why, died like the Yami he once knew, now before him a shell for another's revenge. The darkness around grew, all faded from Yugi's sight, except for the darkest surroundings, Yami halted before him, a dark aura surrounding him.

"You can't escape fate anymore" he growled.

He only growled as a response, it was either that or show the weakness he despised and whimper like a small frightened child, he would not do that and let down those that expected him to fight mortal danger. The death that had eluded him and his friends for so long. That was before everything faded into black, Yami remained still as Yugi crashed towards the floor, the unknown took over him and his senses faded into nothing.

* * *

Sunlight finally poured through, he shot up, sweating pouring down his face as he panted, it had never existed, the event he had experienced was gone. It really had been all a dream, a nightmare, something that he had only imagined and thanked the heavens that had not existed. He turned to the side table where the Puzzle sat. He sighed a sigh of relief, finally, peace could reign over his mind, the dream had no significance, they never did in real life, it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He pushed himself out of bed before turning to the empty room before him, his sight began to focus more clearly out of the sun's light, he turned to the Puzzle, pulling the chain away before he moved out of the bedroom, finding himself in the hallway, the scuffling of life in the lower level.

"Grandpa. Yami" he called.

More everyday sounds came to answer him; he began to rush down the stairs to find everything still in its proper place. Normally, he wouldn't be so worried, but he had blacked out at the end of the last ordeal, something may have happened between his leaving and returning to the world of consciousness. Just as he leapt over the final few steps, Yami appeared before him, his twin once again himself and ready to answer the troubled call of his partner, Yugi crashed into him, sending them both to the floor below, Yugi chuckled in the childish manner that he usually would, his alter ego simply stared up at him, confused by the unusual behaviour.

"Yugi, is everything alright?" Yami asked.

"Everything's just fine. I just had a bad dream" Yugi replied.

"Yugi, what was that crash about?" Grandpa called.

"Nothing" Yugi chuckled.

He then lifted himself from Yami, pushing his weight back and onto his knees, he then extended a hand to Yami, the Pharaoh smiled before taking it, Yugi felt a sense of relief after the misleading nightmare he had only just awakened from. He then pulled Yami from the ground, the pair stood, brushing themselves off side by side before returning to the kitchen, Yugi smiled to see his Grandpa back to his old self, the nightmare had had no effect of the real world.

"You should stop watching those horror films" Grandpa nagged in a joking manner. "They're not made for people like you; you can barely handle your normal nightmares".

Yugi chuckled before placing himself down at the table, everything packed into his bag, he turned to Grandpa as the elder began starting breakfast for him. He knew Grandpa was right, but those 'normal' nightmares were beyond the scariness that a normal person's imagination could conjure up, these were messages of impending doom about to reign on his life.

"Yugi, are you sure you're alright?" Yami asked.

"Really, Yami, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong" Yugi moaned.

"Joey called earlier; he and Tristan are stopping by later before you boys head off to that game convention, right?" Grandpa added over his shoulder.

"Yup" Yugi chirped.

If there was one thing to get his mind of upcoming danger and life-threatening fights, it was games, even if those games that Yugi held closest to his heart were the gateway that certain enemies used to slip into Yami's life. Yugi had hoped he could use the convention to get his mind off of the usual stresses that hounded him, whether those were from saving the world or simply trying to do his best in school. He knew Yami was grateful that school had never existed in Egypt, being Pharaoh was obviously tough enough without all of that put on top of it all. Grandpa had also hinted to Yugi to use the convention to gain an insight to the upcoming games, Yugi always did classify Grandpa's games as old-fashioned; this was a chance to catch up with the times. Yugi smiled as he pulled a slice of toast from Yami's plate, the Pharaoh unaware at the time, leaving a single piece behind, Yugi then buttered it quickly before forcing a corner into his mouth, he grinned sheepishly as Yami turned away from the window, his thoughts closing on him. He turned back to his plate to find his food halved, he glared at Yugi playfully, who just chuckled when Yami watched the bread hanging in his mouth, Yami grinned back before ruffling Yugi's hair like an older brother would. Yugi just chuckled before Yami pulled back, withdrawing his hand before the pair could continue in their playful battle, Grandpa smiled as he continued with the morning's usual activities.

* * *

Joey sighed, it was not like him to be so exhausted so late in the morning, usually, he would prefer to find his friends aster his paper round, but now, he seemed drowsy, wanting to rest as he had done in the night hours before. He laid his head down upon the sofa before the window that overlooked the city, his eyelids falling with a weight, before he knew it, they were closed and he couldn't bother to try opening them.

A light. A bright light ahead of him, Joey reached out for it, there was something inside of the light before him, maybe someone who needed his help. Joey smiled at the thought of rescuing someone, proving himself to the others, he was not just an underdog, someone who was just there to back Yugi or Yami up, he was needed. As he approached the light further, he clenched his fist, thinking he had reached it, but the warmth radiating from the star was all he captured. He noticed his running, slow, airless, he wasn't running, he was floating. He then looked from his legs to up above, the light shone as brightly as when his closed eyes had opened to it. The black shadow of the person within appeared, a slim figure, a small young male before him, the light expanded as he fell from the orb of light and before Joey, a star of colour before him made him wonder, the light rose and shrank once again. The male before him, threw his head backwards, blonde bangs dropped by the edges of his head, strong crimson eyes stared at him.

"Yami? What's going on?" Joey asked.

The boy before him made no response, but indeed, it was Yami, there was no denying it was him, after all, there really were only two people with such a bizarre hairstyle, especially ones that would enter Joey's dream. Yami just made his way to Joey, extending his left palm, a small purple orb appeared in it, Joey watched the strange thing nervously, something was off.

"Touch it Joey" Yami hissed.

"What?" Joey asked.

Yami continued to hold his hand out, the small sphere glistened at Joey, urging him to raise his hand and make contact with it. Joey's hand twitched, he had been involved in such things as this before, he had resorted to stealing when he had been with the wrong people in a gang. But that was the past, before him stood one of the people that made him see what he had done wrong, the one that had saved him from the darkness of mankind while his own mind was trapped, only to be rescued by Yugi shortly afterwards. Joey's hand them made its way slowly towards Yami's, the Pharaoh just stared motionlessly, his face its usual strong self staring lifelessly down at him, Joey's hand froze above the orb. He could feel a dark presence piercing his heart, above him, Yami stared down without a light in his eyes, the same dark eyes remembered had been there before Yugi had pulled him from the darkness of his insanity.

"You OK?" Joey asked.

Yami made no response, he simply narrowed his eyes angrily, Joey felt uneasy, the light above seemed to only shed light upon the pair, Joey's eyes began to sting as he watched Yami, he then turned away, rubbing them with his twitching hand before pulling it before his collarbone, Yami stood before him in his Pharaoh uniform, Atem once again, Joey's eyes widened, his vision was blurred, his mind sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. Yami made no movement as Joey rubbed his eyes again, Yami returned before him with his usual appearance; only the plain eyes gave Joey a reason to doubt what was happening. Joey then turned to his hand; he turned back the orb waiting impatiently in Yami's hand, the Pharaoh still and silence, waiting for Joey to do what he requested.

"Do it and set me free"

Joey questioned what Yami meant in his head, but there was no time, he noticed Yami's legs fading, from the ground they began to evaporate, leaving the spirit-like replacements behind, Joey gasped. But as his sight turned back to the sphere, the process had already reached Yami's knees, Joey then stared at the thing for another second before his hand slowly flew towards it. He gasped, he had no control over the palm, yet, he didn't try to stop it, he just watched it as his hand did what Joey subconsciously wanted. But why was this happening? What was causing Yami to disappear? His hand hovered above it once again, remembering what he had felt just a moment ago when they were in the same position, he then blinked, watching as Yami's waist began to vanish before him, his mind was made up, he had to save Yami, no matter what this coldness was he was experiencing. His hand fell upon it, Yami's broken body remained still, his waist spilt by the thing that had eaten half of him, Yami smiled, his eyes returned to their normal light and caring self.

"Thank you, Joey".

That was all he said before his body shattered like any of the mystical creatures from their own little game, Joey gasped, his hand floated in thin air, the orb hit the ground harshly. He watched it roll to his knees, glowing the same way it had when Yami stood before him, but now he was gone, there was no clue as to what was going on or what had happened. The orb's dark glow expanded, ensnaring Joey's wrist, covering the hand that had touched it, Joey yelled as the power began to consume his arm. Had this been what Yami had been asked to be set free from? Joey continued to yell as a whisper of a voice called him in the distance, the light fading, he was sinking, yet the voice persisted in whispering his name, shouting his name from a far.

"Joey!"

Joey's eyes snapped open, he bolted upwards, sweat leapt from his brow and the thin hairs that covered it, he panted, beside him was the origin of his whispering shouts. Tristan watched Joey worriedly, usually he wouldn't have a problem with Joey sleeping through several of his calls, Joey was a heavy sleeper, after all, but this was strange. He had entered with the spare hey he had, but Joey hadn't moved before Tristan reached him, as the brunette kneeled beside him, Joey had then started the incessant screaming, it was so uncommon for Joey to have such a bad experience. Tristan and Joey were so alike, they were like brothers without any relation, soul brothers, but Tristan couldn't think of anything that could lead to Joey being so terrified, both had been criminals before meeting Yugi and Tea, both had been tough and had rough childhoods, both had experienced harsh times whether they were from Yugi's enemies, their past friends or just general hard times that one would receive at school. Tristan just stared at Joey as the blonde turned to him, he seemed paler than usual, Tristan kept his bottom jaw closed, unable to think of something to say without Joey doing his usual assumptions, throwing them around like Tristan had enjoyed it all.

"What the-?" Joey asked.

"You OK, man?" Tristan responded.

"Something about Yami" Joey muttered.

"Don't tell me you're getting these nightmares where someone says Yami's gonna die" Tristan moaned.

Joey turned back, was it true? Was he receiving messages that another was coming to try and take Yami's life away? But why him? What about Yugi? That was it! Yugi would have a dream too, there was no-one closer to Yami than him, there had to be a possibility that Joey had had the dream for a reason and he guessed he had a theory. Ever since their first real battle against Kaiba, there had been an inner circle within the group, Yugi had explained to Joey and Tea about the presence of Yami before Duellist Kingdom, they had been in before Tristan, Bakura and Mai, maybe Tea had had the dream to or a similar one. Joey sighed before turning back to Tristan, he had not been present at the announcement of Yami's being, he had no idea.

"I gotta talk ta Yuge" Joey mumbled.

"We can talk at the convention" Tristan hissed.

_'If I can get to talk to Yuge there, Yami and Tristan can be elsewhere, its perfect'_ Joey thought.

He then slipped from the sofa, Tristan returned to his upright standing, Joey followed in doing so, he then stared at the door ahead. What about Tea? If she was having the dream there had to be someway of informing her, she'd want to talk to Yugi about it, but she had skipped the trip to the convention. As strange as it was, Joey and Yugi had noticed the girls passing it up, usually they'd be thrilled to join them, but this time, they had passed like it was nothing at all. Joey sighed before turning to Tristan, he smiled, trying to reassure the brunette that he was fine, Tristan smiled back, Joey turned away and headed for his bedroom.

* * *

Yugi watched Yami as the Pharaoh pulled on some bracelets; he had developed a liking for them ever since Yugi had pulled Yami out of the Puzzle before Battle City to enjoy a day with Tea. Little had the little one known that was the day Yami's battle for his memories began; the day he found out he was the Pharaoh that had saved Egypt-the world-from destruction. Yugi smiled, after everything that happened, after losing Yami, the Pharaoh remained before him, within his own body, everything that everyone had tried to break was back again. Yami turned to Yugi as the younger slipped on his Millennium Puzzle, still baffled by the duplicate one that had emerged in the world with Yami upon his return. Yami smiled back and walked past Yugi, checking his bag to make sure everything was ready, this was not only Yami's first convention, but Yugi's first proper visit to one, both were excited like small children, Yugi felt like tackling Yami in a similar fashion to his earlier attack on the Pharaoh, just to do something childish and get it out of his system. Yami turned to him before he could make up his mind, the Pharaoh pulled the bag onto his back, Yugi then grasped the strap of his own, he smiled back at Yami once again, the earlier dream a distant memory in the back of his mind to rot away.

"You ready, aibou?" Yami asked.

"Ready partner" Yugi replied.


	2. A Game no More

**Chapter 2-A Game no More  
**Yami and Yugi approached the city centre, their agreed place to meet up with Joey and Tristan, both owning their own motorbike after Joey passed a driver's test - barely. Tristan had coached him, having owned his own bike for a year or so, although, that was all the brunette could have done. Joey had been grateful for the help and both seemed closer than ever. The roar of the engines drew the twins' attention to the front of them where Joey and Tristan were revving for their impatient fun. Yugi gripped the straps on his bag tightly before racing ahead, his smile a wide grin, Yami shook his head and chuckled as he was left behind before walking slowly after Yugi, leaving his own bag to hang lowly, the bottom falling around his rear, his arms remained by his side. Yugi jumped excitedly as he watched the bikes, Joey passed Yugi his spare helmet, Yugi pushed it onto his head, surprising, his spiky hair fell to the back; Tristan chuckled as Yugi pushed his blonde bangs to the side. Yugi climbed onto Joey's bike as Yami approached Tristan, simply waving to the pair, many around gazed in awe while Yami ignored them, pushing the helmet onto his own head and moving onto the back of Tristan's bike. The kids around began to envy the twins for getting the ride, Joey and Tristan nodded at each other before revving their engines once again and shooting off.

* * *

It was almost a half hour before the four reached the convention grounds, finding the masses of people flooding in, as usual, games had brought Domino to a stand-still, the game-obsessed town had been quiet most of the way to the grounds. It made Yugi smile, to think that there was something that held the town together, made them all the same, the love of games had united Domino as one, not another city in the world could compete, especially with the King of Games originating from the place.

"Come on, let's get in there before everything's over" Joey called.

The bikes parked themselves before the four removed their helmets, Joey and Tristan carried out the usual precautions before the four turned to the building before them, so much movement from within it contrasted with the deadness of the streets before it. The four began to hurry in, agreeing to stay close by. Joey and Tristan led the way in, their own bags hung loosely on their backs, Yugi kept a tight grip on hi s own, around them, they felt they had died and moved on to the 'better place' it was that people referred to as Heaven, around them, flashing lights and strange sounds, they had made it to one of the largest games conventions around. Yugi felt his heart beating harshly inside of him, he was like a young child, he wanted to see it all ad pray that all would never end, but as he knew, it was only a couple of days and they would soon close. Still, he was excited, all reference to the outside world had been forgotten, discarded, the reality of the danger his nightmare implied had disappeared from his mind as he became the small child he once was. Beside him, Yami stared out at everything before him, wondering what his past friends and guardians would have done had they seen something as bright and colourful as it all. They had never experienced such an adrenaline rush; the closest they got was their rush from summoning monsters from the alternate world and fighting to protect the world. He was sure that couldn't be right, maybe it was meant to be the opposite comparison, but not at the moment, this was it, the kingdom that Yugi had told him of, the kingdom of warriors battling for virtual survival and supremacy. Before them, Joey and Tristan gawked at the sight before them, once again in their almost twin-like similarity once again called out in unison before claiming they had 'died and gone to a better place', that same term that Yugi had just thought of a moment ago had come back to him through the voices of his friends, the two dove forward before Yugi and Yami both followed them into the lighted colourful world of the 21st Century's virtual pleasure.

* * *

The darkness circled around, awaiting the return of him, the one that it so desperately wanted. Whizzing around in the small circle, footsteps echoed and the darkness settled, maybe it had found its victim at last or maybe another was getting in the way.

Tea watched around as the room around her remained dark, cold, lifeless, what was she doing here? This wasn't where she would usually find herself in her dreams, was this even a dream? It was so real. Before her nothing remained, behind her, there was nothing, all around was non-existent. Tea shivered, raising her hands and rubbing her arms, warmth began to bring her arms back into feeling, the friction between her hands and arms made her feel slightly easier knowing this place had left her unaffected. But at the same time, it made her feel worse; this place must have been real. Nothing could be seen, she was alone, her friends nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everybody?"

No answer. Once again, the silent howl of the wind was the only reply the lost soul was given. She looked around, a moment of complete darkness remained before she felt weak, anything could be around her, anything could appear at anytime.

"Tea".

Tea knew that voice, that was the voice she had once longed to hear just to see his face, there was nothing to guide her to him. In fact, how did he know she was there? Tea began to wonder in a random direction, a light shone before her, Yami appeared before her. This was just strange, what was he doing here? Where were they?

"Yami, what's going on?"

"Tea, you must understand, time ran out once before. It's running out again"

"What?"

Yami made no response, he turned from Tea, she stepped towards him, he just remained still, this wasn't like him, usually he would inform Tea or at least Yugi if something was going wrong. She tapped his shoulder, her hand instantly retracted. Yami shuddered before his body dissolved rapidly into sand, dropping before her, she screamed as his solid form faded away into desert crystals. She stepped back as the remains of him remained before her, an invisible force suppressed her words, her mind went as black as everything around them. Tea could feel sanity fade and herself falling, she was fainting.

* * *

Joey laughed loudly as he held a hot dog, around him, the others watched him; Tristan holding a burger while Yugi and Yami shared a pizza before them, a dish of chips before them all, centred in the table's middle. Joey looked down at his side, a bag of souvenirs by his feet, they all did. It had been an idyllic day, Yugi knew Grandpa would love to have joined them, he would be thrilled to sell such games, even the man himself knew that the types of games they sold were dying, only their one popular card game of Duel Monsters kept the shop alive. It had generally been a successful day, the only downside, the girls had never shown, Yugi knew they would have enjoyed accompanying them, wishing he knew what the three had planned for the days that they had missed. He then shook off all the thoughts in his head before returning to where he knew he'd prefer to be.

* * *

A blinding light. Tea shot up, sweat pouring down her face and back, it had been a warm night, but she knew that wasn't the reason for her being so warm. She looked down at her right hand, the one that had caused Yami to disintegrate when she touched him with it, she knew only one explanation could have explained that; even in a dream, that wasn't him. Something wasn't right, clearly (didn't the dream give that away?), she grabbed the phone close by and began to punch in a number she knew she had to resort to.

* * *

At the Turtle Game Shop that Yugi called home, Grandpa waited behind the counter within the room, the phone began to ring, he chuckled before turning to it, pulling it from its receiver.

"Hello?"

_"Mr Muto?"_

He knew that voice that was Tea, she sounded desperate, he knew it would probably be another card tournament; he began to speak, sighing under his breath. It had been a while since hearing from his partner, Arthur Hawkins and America wasn't exactly nearby.

"What's the matter?"

_"Something's going on. Is he still there? I have to talk to him"._

"No, he left with the others hours ago"

Tea gasped from her end, how could it be so late? She never slept through her alarm and that was always set. She couldn't think of an explanation as to why she awoke so late. She then returned her reply before hanging up, she had to get there, she had to find him, she was worried and nothing was going to stop her concerned self from finding out what was going on. She had to find out from Yami himself-he had been the one who had sent her the message and she didn't like what he had said. She pushed herself out of bed, the time was 11am, Tea watched the clock cautiously, her alarm was supposed to have woken her up three and a half hours ago. She didn't like what was happening to her - was it her and not Yami? - brushing off any thoughts as to what had happened, she focused on where she was going.

* * *

As the sun remained high, passing over the city, Tea found herself stranded in the section of Domino where she and the others lived. Deciding to put off the confrontation with Yami, she remained close by, sticking with the remaining friends, they spent the day preparing their decks, sure that Joey at least would challenge someone from the joy and things he had gathered from the venture across the town, assuming the others may also be tempted. Tea smiled as she stared upon each fairy and spell caster creature she found in the stack of cards, mostly girls, she felt they were cards she could relate, the main card holding it together, one of her favourites: Dark Magician Girl. Meanwhile, the others seemed to left their own cards relatively untouched. She smiled before turning to the sky above, shortly the sun would fall and the boys would return, despite their obvious desire to remain where they now were for much longer than their realistic duration. She shook her head at their playful nature, the four would return to the Game Shop, the planned place to meet up (just like always); Tea couldn't wait to hear what they had to say. Wishing they could have all gone, she smiled at the faces Tristan and Joey would display their twin-like wide grins. But what she needed to do was get Yami away from them all long enough to find out what the dream version of him had meant when he appeared before her. Time was going to run short soon, she turned and pulled her small rucksack before placing in the required items.

* * *

As time moved on faster for the boys, the outside world began to fade from their minds even more, by the time the convention began winding down in the final hours for the day, none could recall must of the days before, the memories temporarily faded in their present pleasure. Yami turned to the outside, finding the sky multi-coloured by the sun's falling, the sun itself, a blood-red orb of light, almost as though coloured in fury. He turned to the others, within an hour their time would be up and the call of the real world would beckon them to return to their lives in reality, forcing them from the computerized 'happy place'.

"I think we should be making our way home, you know, before it gets dark".

Joey laughed, with their short distance home, it seemed strange to leave so early, he hid all his surprised within the laugh he gave, trying to reassure his confused friend. But what puzzled him was that Yami had actually said such a thing, he would have been worried if any of the other three had asked, but it seemed so strange that lately they had been so excited about going and now, he was requesting they leave early. Joey then shook it off, there were more important matters at hand, he was planning what they had to do with the little time that remained.

* * *

Tea looked around as the sky overhead became colourful in the sun's descend from its usual glorious height. She felt as though the day had gone too quickly, even if she had woken up unusually late. Things were happening around her mind and she had no idea what they were or why they were happened or what they meant. She was determined to fin don't what the dream meant when Yami claimed they were 'running out of time'. Something was up and maybe the real Yami could know, but there was no point in just barging in with questions, he may have been clueless to his strange appearance, her thoughts then moved to Yugi. Had Yami given him a message in a dream? She had to know what was happening.

"Tea?"

She turned to Destiny who stared at her worriedly; the brunette had had so much on her mind that she had barely spoken throughout periods of the day.

* * *

At the convention, Yami had finally gotten the others outside, 9 hours since the journey began and the real world had left them. Joey and Tristan continued to eat what more they had purchased, their bags hanging loosely, Yugi continued to hold both straps tightly in his protective, withdrawn manner whist Yami's had changed, he held a single strap that was wrapped around his left shoulder, the bag pushed against his bag. Yugi rubbed his eyes as the electronic lights were to be forced from his mind and locked away for the journey home; he focused on the fading colours of the sky; mostly blue and orange and pink. He then turned to Yami, since his noticing the setting sun; he had remained quiet on all other topics. Yami turned back to him, his skin slightly coloured by the red sun slightly, Yugi felt he looked bloodied, those eyes pierced him dully, dark circles sat below Yami's eyes. Yugi then muttered to himself, Yami still needed to get used to the rush atmosphere life that was the 21st Century, at least he had made progress, some even with technology; he was like a regular teenager. Yugi then turned to Joey and Tristan, both finishing their food on the steps, seven at the most.

"Guys!" he called.

"What?!" Joey moaned.

"We don't wanna go" Tristan blubbered.

"Guys, the convention's ending in a couple of minutes" Yugi growled. "And Yami's exhausted, give him a break!"

Joey then watched past Yugi, Yami looked almost asleep already, Joey seemed surprised, assuming it was the outing that had worn Yami out, clearly the time couldn't have. To his right, Tristan groaned, he seemed to have reversed in what would have been growing up; Joey watched the brunette as he removed himself from the step and began to search for the bikes. As he left the small area, Joey turned back to Yugi, ushering him over with his left hand, Yugi did so, leaving Yami standing alone, it hadn't made him move, it was almost like he hadn't noticed. He just stared up as the oranges and pinks dissolved away, the blue layers shrouding them from view as the night sapped the sun's remaining light. Yugi fell beside Joey as the sounds of engines roared in the distance, Joey scooted towards Yugi slightly, Yugi realized Joey wanted to keep this secret from at least his partner.

"What's up Joey?"

"Yuge, this may sound weird, but have you had any dreams with Yami? You know...weird dreams".

"As a matter of fact, yeah" Yugi whispered. "I think he'd been attacked and when I went to check on hi, he turned on me".

"Hah?" Joey replied.

"Wait, you had a weird dream too?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, it was all dark and then he appeared in a light. And he held out this orb, he told me to touch it" Joey explained.

"Did you?!" Yugi interrupted.

"I wasn't gonna, but his body started fading quickly. I couldn't think about what was happening...so I did. It stopped for a minute, it was at his waist, then he disappeared. Shattered!"

"And some darkness attacked you" Yugi summarized.

"Yeah" Joey agreed.

"Joey, I'm worried. What are these dreams?" Yugi whimpered.

The pair turned to Yami who remained still, frozen as ht watched each star appear above, Yugi then turned back to Joey who seemed dazed by Yami's odd behaviour.

"Joey, what if we're losing him?" Yugi sobbed.

"Losing?" Joey repeated.

Joey had no idea what Yugi was referring to, he sighed and looked up at the Pharaoh, losing him would destroy Yugi, it had once before. The concrete sea around the building was buzzing with movement once again, Joey placed a hand on Yugi's far shoulder, a smile said to Yugi Joey's reply, he smiled back. Joey stood as a bike appeared before him, then another followed, Tristan had returned.

"Thanks for the help" he hissed.

"Sorry Tristan, Yugi needed to talk" Joey chuckled nervously.

Tristan just snorted before climbing onto his own bike and placed his helmet on. Yugi turned to Yami, he was obvious to the arrival of their rides home, Yugi growled angrily, placing his hands on his hips, taking Yami's ignorance as obnoxiousness or some form of childish revenge. He returned to Yami's side and pulled at his arm, Yami awoke and turned to Yugi, nothing but being lost in his thoughts. Joey stood at the base of the steps, Yami turned to him, his thoughts coming back, the pair began to descend. Joey smiled as above his head, the final sparks of light and the colours above faded, the night had come. Yami then looked up at where the sun had been, he appeared slightly worried, he stepped onto the third step. Joey watched as Yami then lost his balance, he fell towards the ground, Joey opened his arms as Yugi noticed Yami fall, Yami just crashed against Joey's chest, Yugi rushed to Joey's side as the blonde gripped Yami's shoulders tightly, locking his fingers around them.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, slowing by Joey's side. "You gotta be careful!"

"Yuge, I think we've gotta problem" Joey mumbled.

Yugi turned to Yami who was sleeping against Joey's chest, his body limp, his legs bent from giving way, his breath simply pants of exhaustion. Joey looked down at Yugi as his hands continued to clench Yami's shoulders tightly, now forming the protective manner himself, just as surprised by the fall; Tristan remained still on his bike.

"Even being tired doesn't do this to ya" Joey sighed.

"It's what he told me" Yugi whispered. "Something's wrong with him".


	3. New Wave Cry of the Dying

**Chapter 3-New Wave - Cry of the Dying**  
Yugi tackled the door of his home, falling through as it crashed open against his force, he moaned as he landed harshly on the floor, Tristan then walked inside, looking around as the girls then turned to him, noticing Yugi upon the floor. The three approached the pair, wondering where the other half was, Joey's grunt could be heard from outside.

"You're back a little late, aren't you?" Tea asked.

"A little diversion" Tristan chuckled nervously. "We...er, decided to stick around".

"Something's wrong" Yugi corrected sorrowfully.

Joey limped in the room, Yami dragged over his back, his legs held by Joey's arms, his own arms draped limply over Joey's shoulders, his head rested face-down against one of them.

"Joey" Tea called.

"We got a problem, something weird is going on" Joey mumbled.

Yugi then led Joey to the sofa, the blonde sat on it before Yugi slowly eased Yami from Joey's back, laying upon the sofa and turning from him, Yugi sat by Yami's legs, it was clear that leaving him alone couldn't be a possibility.

"I better get home" Tristan called. "Tell me how Yami does".

The brunette replied to the calls of goodbye as he left the building, it was obvious that he had not experienced one of the strange dreams that the others had endured. The attention then returned to the centre of the room, silence fell about; Yugi then pushed himself away from the comfort of the sofa before going off, searching for a blanket for Yami. Tea then shuffled her foot slightly, what more was there to say?

"Tea" Joey muttered. "Do you know what's going on?"

"You mean...the dream?" she guessed.

Vicky and Destiny were both clueless, neither had experienced a dream lately, at least, not one that could be related to the incident Joey and Tea were referring to.

"You had it too?!" Joey gasped. "What happened?"

"Well, Yami just appeared before me, then he just stared saying something about time running out, or running short. He then just vanished when I went to touch him" Tea explained.

"Sounds a little like mine, at least, more than Yugi's did I mean" Joey mumbled.

"You and Yugi had a dream like that too?" Tea gasped.

"Yeah, none of us know what they mean though" Joey reported. "Tristan's getting some weirdo idea that Yami's a vampire or werewolf or some bull crap like that".

Yugi then walked in, holding a pale cream blanket, he watched Joey and Tea as he approached the sofa, when he reached it, he took his eyes away from them as he dropped the blanket over most of Yami's body, tucking it around him, the conversations that had taken place on the bikes ran through his head. Unlike the journey there, Yugi now rode on the back of Tristan's bike, Joey held Yami's close, sitting behind the unconscious Pharaoh, his arms Yami's fortress from falling behind.

**Flashback...**

_"Maybe he's a vampire or something, or a werewolf and the light going away is just his way of powering down before transforming and feasting on us" Tristan called._

_"Tristan, I think we'd know if Yami was a werewolf, he's lived in me for 4 years and nothing weird happened. He's 100 percent human" Yugi snapped._

_"And Tristan, vampires come out at night, the sun hurts them, not the other way around!" Joey growled._

_"Well something's not right and those are the only explanations I can think of" Tristan shouted._

_"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me!" Joey spat._

**Back to the Present...**

"You guys fought over whether the idea of Yami was a vampire was logical?!" Tea groaned.

"It's not logical!" Joey shouted.

"I know that, but that was what an argument about?!" Tea protested.

Yugi continued to stare up at the pair as he knelt by Yami's side, unnoticed by the taller pair, he just sighed before turning his head to Yami, who remained still, his panting eased slightly, he was almost breathing normally now, Yugi placed his hand on Yami's forehead, he felt slightly warm, Yugi frowned upon the discovery. He then turned to the others, it was clear that arguing was not going to help, not now. He sighed, the pair then halted, noticing his saddened face staring depressively at the floor not too far from his feet, they glanced at each other silently, both realizing that it was hard for him to keep up with everything, the others remained still, feeling unable to add themselves into the debate. Tea then left Joey's side, falling down on the sofa beside Yugi, Joey watched the pair, the Pharaoh having faded from the attention.

"Sorry Yuge" Joey sighed.

"Yeah" Tea added. "We didn't mean that as an argument. Tristan hasn't had the dreams".

She gasped, Vicky and Destiny then watched as Tea covered her mouth, she already that before she had said it, it was too late, Destiny was certain to know, maybe experience one of those dreams herself. Neither moved, both were silent, Tea sighed, the confession had said itself.

"You mean you've had them too Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah" Tea sighed.

"All three of us have" Joey added. "Destiny, you guys had any dreams?"

"Nothing, not yet at least" Destiny replied. "Although I have been experiencing what I think is some sort of sense from your dreams. The distress. The uncertainty".

Yugi became unnerved by the news that whatever this was happening was affecting the others, he sighed and turned to Yami, who seemed to have shifted slightly, maybe he was returning.

"I'm sure we'll get something tonight" Vicky added.

Yugi then turned to Tea and Joey before him, silence reigned once again. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to be happening. The day was meant to be one of the greatest of their lives, but like always, when a precious day comes along, something tears the happiness apart. Yugi's mind flashes back to the day Yami had regained his memories, he had been so thrilled, then Ishizu spoke of the task that awaited him, the final duel. Yugi was heartbroken then as he was now, Yami was gaining an identity, but every time something that helps happening, something also follows that hinders Yami's attempts at being himself. Yugi closed his eyes, cold tears brushed his eyelashes. He felt warm comforting hands fall softly on his shoulders, he opened his eyes and turned to their owner: Tea was the one.

"Yugi" she sobbed.

Her eyes also sparkled with the tears that were brimming, the same sorrow, the same heartbreak, the feeling that he shared-his heart being torn apart like a piece of flimsy paper, so easily destroyed-it was there with her, she was in the same position. Yugi turned to Joey, his eyes remained dry, his emotions suppressed as the stereotypical male's would be, Yugi understood Joey's intentions, even if there was no-one around to see, he had had to suppress his feelings his entire life, since losing Serenity, since his father was a drunk, since ever. Yugi turned to Yami while Tea's hands rested on his shoulder, he brushed a few loose blonde hairs away from Yami's forehead, the taller twin groaned, beginning to stir.

"Yami" Yugi gasped.

Yami's eyelids began to slide open, Yugi gasped with relief as Yami's crimson eyes slowly focused and looked up at him, his protective lids halting at halfway.

"What?" Yami exhaled.

"Yami, you alright? You scared us back there?" Joey asked panicky.

Yugi glanced at Joey, his theory was right, although he hadn't shown it, he had been frightened the entire time, he had been so protective of Yami and snappy towards Tristan since the ridiculous suggestion. Yugi smiled before turning back to Yami, he had to be the focus of the young one's attention now, now he could get some answers.

"What happened? Where are we? Last I remember we were back out in the city" Yami asked.

"We're back home, you collapsed outside the convention centre. As for what happened, we were hoping you could tell us" Yugi replied.

"Yeah, you were really weak afterwards, you weren't just tired" Joey added.

"I can't remember anything" Yami groaned.

He placed his left hand against his head before pushing his back away from the sofa, sitting upright, Yugi and Joey backed off and rejoined the girls just feet away.

"Yami, I need to ask you something, but I don't want to hurt you" Yugi mumbled.

"A question can hurt someone?" Joey laughed.

"Yeah, if they're as dumb as you, it hurts when they think of the answer" Tea growled.

"Hey" Joey shouted.

"Guys" Yugi snapped.

Both above him halted and glanced at him, remembering the pact they had made only moments before, they three turned back to Yami who watched them; Vicky and Destiny still standing behind him.

"Yami, have you had any weird dreams?" Yugi asked.

"What? No, I don't believe I have. What do you ask?" Yami asked back.

"It's just, that dream this morning...someone attacked here" Yugi sighed.

Tea and Joey watched Yugi before them as he explained, they hadn't heard what the others had encountered in their darkened slumber.

"Someone came and took Grandpa and attacked you" Yugi continued. "I went to check on you, but then you turned on me, something dark took over you. There was something you wanted to tell me, but it stopped you, I'm just worried".

Yami stared at Yugi, he hadn't expected something like that to come from Yugi's mouth. He had been attacked and then turned on Yugi?

"Yeah and there's something about a dark glowing orb because that's what you showed me" Joey added. "Your body was disappearing until I touched it, then you vanished".

Yami's eyes widened, a dark orb, a dark force, his body evaporating. Could he have been losing the body he had gained only months before? Was he being sealed into the Puzzle again?

"In my one you just said that time was running out before you turned away, I went to touch you but when my hand fell on your shoulder, you dissolved into sand" Tea reluctantly explained.

"I think you might be leaving us. Or something dark is going to take over you" Yugi cried. "Yami, you have to tell us if anything feels strange within you. I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want to lose you".

Yami nodded silently, his face drained of colour from the chilling encounters with this darker version of him he had heard of, he lost his voice, he couldn't think of anything to say. Just the images of what the others had send flashing through his mind, he swallowed the lump that had built within his throat before sighing, Yugi watched him carefully.

"Yugi, I hope none of that happens" Yami whispered. "But if all three of you had just similar dreams, maybe I am going to disappear".

Yugi narrowed his eyes as the cold tears formed at the bottoms of his eyes that he had wished to keep hidden.

"Yami" he muttered.

"Hey, Yuge, we better head off, we'll check up on you guys tomorrow" Joey sighed.

"Yeah, we don't want to leave you like this, but Joey's right, it's for the best right now" Tea added.

"Tea, you want me to give ya a ride home?" Joey asked.

"OK. Good luck Yugi" Tea replied.

"See ya" Joey added.

"Bye guys" Yugi called half-heartedly.

As the door closed, he sighed, after stating what Yami had just said, the last thing he had expected and hoped for was for them to leave. He turned back to Yami, the Pharaoh before him laying pale and scared, Yugi hadn't seen him like this before, he felt this was an entirely new side to the Pharaoh, brought out purely because of the repeated experiences that he, Joey and Tea had had.

"Yami, no matter what happens, even if you do turn on us, I want you to know, we understand it's not your fault and we'll do everything we can to help you" Yugi whispered.

"Thank you Yugi" Yami replied. "I'll do everything I can to prevent anything from happening".

Yugi smiled gently and rubbed Yami's forehead, the Pharaoh was still warm, Vicky entered the kitchen, already doing what Yugi had hoped he'd be able to do. She quickly returned with a bowl of cool water and a cloth already floating inside, Yugi smiled as she set down the bowl close by, he dipped his head into the water, a tingling sensation from the coldness, he pulled the cloth out.

"Yami, it's getting late, you should rest yourself" Yugi insisted as he twisted the cloth, draining it of as much excess water as he could.

* * *

The Shadow Realm all around, this was what they meant, this was the nightmare of the subconscious. Yami looked around, he shivered in the cold, he rubbed his arms with his hands, almost hugging himself for warmth.

"Yugi?" he called, his voice echoing several times as it faded into nothing.

The air around was cold, the entire area was cold, not a spark of light around, Yami looked around anxiously, not a spark of life either. He couldn't panic, he refused to let himself panic, there had to be someone around, this was the Shadow Realm, there was always a lost soul wandering around. Yami's fingers pulled at the skin on his arms, his nails digging at it, about to pierce it and let blood run loose. Dead was what everything was, no signs of life, no signs of torture, no signs of anything, he was lost and alone.

"Yugi?" he tried again, the same result following. "Joey? Tea? Where are you all?"

A light appeared, Yami turned to it as it reflected onto his face, he stared at it as it began to grow and grow, a small triangular shaped light that began to spread, someone was entering the dark world form the world of the living now out of the Pharaoh's reach. A person, a human, someone with humanity coursing through his veins and sanity with a hold over him.

"Yugi" Yami gasped.

The light around the silhouette fade, proving Yami right, it was Yugi. He glanced at Yami with a terrified look, had this Yugi come from one of his nightmares? Was this the real Yugi and had they met in their shared subconscious? Yami stepped towards him, his hand began to float before him as he reached out to the little one.

"Yugi" he whispered.

"Stay back" Yugi cried in a panicky voice.

Yami froze, surprised by Yugi's cry, he stared at Yugi, perplexed as Yugi held a hand before his face, watching Yami as he turned his head and watched through the gaps between his fingers, pale, shaky, terrified.

"Yugi?" Yami tried again.

He stepped forward, Yugi didn't move back, he was rooted to the stop like he had been cornered, he whimpered as Yami's hand slowly drew closer.

"No" he protested, closing his eyes to visually escaped the apparent danger before him.

"Yugi, what's happened? What are you doing? It's me" Yami whispered.

Yugi didn't open his eyes, Yami remained still for a moment, trying to give Yugi a chance to answer, nothing left the closed mouth, Yugi seemed to be biting his bottom lip. Yami watched him sorrowfully, wishing he could help, but Yugi would simply retreat, he stepped forward again raising his hand to Yugi slowly. Yugi cried out, throwing the left hand that shielded his face, slapping Yami around the face, scratching his face with his nails, Yami cried out as they dug into his cheek as they swiftly passed him. He stumbled before tripping, landing on the ground harshly before looking up at Yugi, baffled by the movement, Yugi had done it out of self-defence but Yami was left clueless about why Yugi would need to defend himself against him of all people. Three cuts ran along his cheek where Yugi's nails had sliced the skin, a drop of blood sliding from one. Yami gazed up at Yugi as the little one towered over him, panting, almost snarling, glaring down at Yami filled with anger at the Pharaoh's defiance.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Yami?" he spat, a deep growling voice much unlike his real one blanketed his original voice.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, fearful of the next events and how many scenarios were running through his mind.

"If you had listened to me, this could have been averted. But you didn't listen, I kept away for a reason and you wouldn't listen to what I said no matter how much I shouted" Yugi growled.

Yami stared up with wide eyes as Yugi glared down at him, eyes almost blank from the very darkness Yugi had claimed possessed Yami himself when he had launched an attack against him.

"Yugi, no!" Yami cried.

A ripping sound and an arm made of black shadows emerged from close by Yugi's head, diving past him and grabbing Yami around the neck. Yami cried out in surprise and groaned as he tried to pry the hand off with one of his own, the other holding him up form falling to the ground and succumbing to the darkness.

"Yugi...no, please" he pleaded, his voice strained from the pressure, more of an injured cry as he rasped for breath,

"You ignored me Yami" Yugi hissed. "I can't save you anymore".

Yami stared up, his eyelids feeling heavy, dark circles forming under his eyes as he stared up tiredly, the darkness consuming his consciousness, getting inside of him, picking at him to succumb, to surrender, to become its victim and slave.

"You paid no attention after everything we've been through, you think you would have learned that after you sacrificed me to the Orichalcos, left me as an offering without trying to protect me" Yugi growled. "Give in, the darkness will get you, feed on you, your soul will be torn and you'll be left a mere corpse, a puppet for the shadows to consume and control. Face it Yami, your time in the light is up and you're destined to the Shadow Realm like you originally were. Like your name dictates".

Yami stared up weakly as the vision before him began to blur, blur and float about, he felt himself falling, slowly, painlessly, Yugi's dark voice still running through his head, echoing like the very silent responses for his cries to the real Yugi.

"They're coming Yami. They're going to take you" Yugi's voice echoed. "You or me, they don't mind".

Yami's head hit the ground and he laid there, his senses fading as he finally succumbed to what he preferred to the torture: unconsciousness.

* * *

Eyes snapping open, a gasp of breath, he shot up, sweating from the horrifying nightmare, Yami looked down at his hands that laid against his legs now. He stared wide-eyed, realizing it was only a dream, but it had felt so real, he understood the true extent of the nightmares, the fears, his hands gripped his hair as he stared senselessly, fear controlling him as his mind's slow recovery began.

"It's not after me, it's after Yugi" he panted. "No, it's after us both. Is it?"


End file.
